Mind Powers
by Artemis 85
Summary: The Flash asks J'onn what is it like to have mind powers. Insanity insures. R
1. What is it like?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or any of the characters that feature in it.

"Hey J'onn" said the lightning fast dude said as he plonked down beside green martain.

"Yes Flash' started the martain "Is there something I could help you with?"

Just then Boostergold, Atom and the Green Arrow walked in. Boostergold was trying to hide that little robot called skeets, but of course wearing skimpy spandex he had not much luck.

"Hey Booster is that Skeets?" Flash asked.

"Noo" Booster said unconvincingly.

"Everyone but Atom and Arrow looked at him suspiciously, they of course new the story cuz they were walking past when it happened.

Flash back… 

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" screamed Boostergold waving off the little robot off…..with a bottle of shampoo.

"I told you not to follow me into the bathroom!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's in my programming" Skeets said as he dogged a bar of soap.

"Well reprogram yourself to stop following me into confidential places" he emphasized the confidential part.

"I can't help it!"

"Well let me help you with that" he grins evilly as he rips off the tap head on the sink, the sink stars spraying water everywhere, he starts beating Skeets with it.

Outside the bathroom door… 

"Ya know what I think, I think that Bats and Princess have the hots for each other, but are too afraid to admit it" The Atom said to The Green Arrow.

"No shit Sherlock"

"And ya no what else I think"

"No, What?" asked Arrow taking an extreme interest in his fingernails.

"I think that you like The Black Canary"

"What I most certainly do not!" Arrow went bright red.

"I think that you most certainly do to"

"Do not I-

He got cut off when he heard insane laughter from the nearby bathroom.

"I'm free, free I tell you muhahahahahahahhahamuhahhaha" Boostergold laughed crazily.

The Atom carefully opened the door as it was already partially opened. Inside was Booster beating the crap out of the poor defenseless little robot. Atom and Arrow stepped cautiously away from the door when Booster galloped out, probably going off to dispose of the evidence in an air lock or something, laughing hazardously all the way into the common room.

The Atom and Arrow following close behind.

End of flashback… 

So here they all were, standing there really awkwardly.

'Hhhhheeelllllllpppp mmmmeeeee" Skeets begged for help and was then whacked over the head with Supermans paper holder.

All was silent.

"Rriigghhttt, as I was saying could I ask you something?" asked The Flash.

"Yes Flash" he replied twisting, licking and finally dunking an Oreo in a glass of milk.

"Well ya know I was just curious, whats it like having Telepathic powers?"

Booster, Arrow and Atom said down on a near-by sofa, Booster wasn't curious or anything he just wanted to shove poor Skeets down the back of the couch and be rid of him…or it.

"Believe me Flash, you do not want to now"

"Oh I believe I do"

"Ok, it is horrible!"

"Why?" asked Booster trying as hard as possible to appear inconspicuous.

"I've seen so many things I just never wanted to see before"

"Riiight, well I'm gonna go now" said Booster pulling Skeets out from behind the sofa…cause he was sparking and starting to ignite.


	2. Pahlease!

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get back…don't hurt me.

Disclaimer: I put it in the last chappie, you mean people that sue!

Flash looked back at the Martian after watching Booster leave.

"You were going something with this conversation?" J'onn asked The Flash.

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"The things I've seen are horrid, the voices of many people floating in my head, My curiosity opens many minds."

"Harsh."

"Oreos comfort me, the endorphins make me feel happier."

"Don't well all just love chocolate, I feel sorry for the lactose intolerant people on the planet."

"Agreed." J'onn hiffed another Oreo into his mouth.

"Can I have one?" Wally asked.

J'onn considered this for a moment, his precious Oreos, eaten by a friend?

"Sure friend" Wally was sure he saw a tear slide down J'onn's face. It kinda creeped him out.

They both sat down and munched on Oreos for a good half hour, Wallace broke the agonizing silence.

"Sooooooooo……Have you seen anything…good?" he asked.

"What sort of good?" He had a thought of what The Flash had meant, but he wanted to be sure he didn't want to sound like a pervert.

"I mean have Bats and Princess been…together?"

J'onn shuddered "I'm afraid sooooooo." He nearly choked too, at suck a question.

"YES I WON A BET, BLUE BEETLE OWES ME FIFTY BUCKS!"

"Good for you I feel happy for you" He drank the rest of his milk.

As J'onn drank the milk, he watched the Oreo crumbs slid down the glass into J'onn's mouth. An idea struck him.

"Would you like to help me settle bets? I'll set the profit with you"

"No I couldn't, that would be an unfair advantage against other betters."

"Awwww, please It'd be fun" he tried to pull the face but J'onn was the master of 'The face'

"No"

"Awwwww at least consider it, I mean you never do anything fun, you're like a fricken goody-good!"

"But I thought that was because good people were on the side of good?"

"Yeah but you can still have fun and do stuff to piss people off…to and extent"

"Goodbye Flash"

"No I'll die! Without your love!"

J'onn looked at him as if he was a psycho.

"It's a line from a movie, just tryin to be more dramatic, to give that effect, y'kow?"

"Not quite I'm leaving now." J'onn looked quite freaked out 'Well I didn't expect that!' he thought as he walked out.

Flash sat there, trying to think of a way to bring J'onn to the naughty/Goody side. Thinking at the speed of light an idea struck him in the head, actually it was a ball.

"Oww dammit!"

"Sorry Flash" Said Black canary, Arrow had left when Booster did so he'd been hanging out with Canary the whole time, he smiled.

He'd have to ask J'onn if Canary and Green Arrow are goin' out.

The Flash again thought at the speed of light, trying to ignore the bouncy ball that continually smacked into his eyes socket, he couldn't think with it smacking into his head so he grabbed it in midair and threw it at Arrow's crutch.

Arrow fell on the floor nursing the pain, being fussed over by Canary 'of all the days not to wear a cup!' Arrow thought riving in agony.

"Finally I can think!" Flash thought more 'Blackmail!'

A/N: just to make things clear this is not a Flash/J'onn pairing, cuz that is just SICK!

R&R, when people don't R&R it makes me fell like your freeloading off me and I HATE THAT!


	3. A tape for all!

A/N: Hello, sorry it took me a while to get back, been on a bit of a vacation at my friends.

Flash grabbed a video camera out of his dresser draw. (I love video cameras you can do much mean things with them.)

"I'll blackmail him with footage of him and his Oreo's, muhahahahahahahahahhaha." He thought, silently grinning from ear to ear. Lightning went off out side his room…in space.

"Hey how can we get lightning in space?" Flash asked aloud.

A man in the air ducts realized that was oh so true and scurried off, being an evil lightning guy and all, he had bigger fish to fry.

Flash walked down the hall and ran into The Green Arrow. Arrow looked at him with anger in his eyes…well his mask, as he held a blue ice pack to…regional area.

"Damn!" Flash whistled, "What happened to you?"

Arrow charged at him in extreme pain "Grrrr!"

"Who, what did I do?"

"I'll kill you!"

Flash ran off at lightning speed, as Green Arrow yelled to him through his intense discomfort "You threw a ball at my nuts!"

Flash kept running till he arrived at J'onn's room "Ah, sweet" Flash remarked like Cartman from South Park, he carefully pulled the air duct off the grate from over head of him and climbed in.

Once he was in he turned the camera on to night vision, since it was so dark and since he had no brains, he started talking, y'know for commentary purposes.

He turned the camera to his face "Hello boys and girls; he said in a little gay voice, "Today were filming J'onn, yeah boys and girls dats white, you heard correct!"

Flash looked down through the grate that showed into J'onn's room "Now boys and girls this is an AO recording, you might need parent supervision throughout this discovery channel special, but screw that cause I knew everything when I turned six, enjoy, oh and what your about to see might shock and disturb you, if you have a weak stomach, turn the TV off at once."

He turned the camera down to J'onn, who was dancing with giant Oreos made with smaller, tinier Oreos, "Lallalalalalallalallalaal" J'onn sang, dipping the hungus Oreo in a dance move.

Flash bit his fist to try to muffle the sound of his laughter. J'onn instantly stopped dancing with the enormous Oreo and safely put it on his bed. Wally aka The Flash knew J'onn was telepathic so he scurried off away.

A/N: Yeah I know it's not a very great chappie, I'm not very well and not doing the next chapter of this story, well it started eating away at my conscience, thanks for reading now you review!


	4. Notes under doors

A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to get back! I mean c'mon it's been the holidays cut me some slack! …Sorry.

A/N, with in an A/N: Yeah sorry about the last chappie I was a little high.

Flash walked down the hallway with his camera, going over the film he had gotten.

"Hmmmm, how could I make this better…I know subtitles, so the hearing impaired can enjoy the movie just as much as...people who don't have hearing impediments.

Flash was just about to round the next corner when he caught sight of Green Arrow and his girlfriend. Green Arrow was holding an ice pack up to his crotch as Dinah (Black Canary.) latched herself around his arm.

Flash quickly pressed himself up against the glossy wall and waited for them to pass around the corner next to him.

Luckily for Wally they didn't see him. He let a gust of wind escape through his lips; that was close." And continued to stride back to his sleeping quarters for the night.

He pulled out his lap top (don't know if he has one or not) and plugged in his video camera through the USB port, the computer uploaded the film and installed it into the computer.

Out of his second drawer of his desk Flash pulled out a case of compact discs and uploaded the movie onto each of them.

He had counted 18 discs full of data.

"It's time to inform the little green Martian of what's to come…Muhahahahahahaha" again, lightning went off behind him.

Sadly J'onn knew what Flash was doing and had made a little tape of his own.

Flash cautiously walked down the main hall of the fortress, Wally looked behind him to make sure no one was there he started to walk fore ward again and accidentally bumped into J'onn.

"Oh…Hi J'onn!" Flash greeted enthusiastically. J'onn raised a green eyebrow "Greetings Flash."

"How are you?" Flash asked over interestedly

"Oh yes quite pleasant"

"Good, good."

An airy silence was very present right now as you could imagine.

"Well, I best be going." Flash waved his hand to show that he had to go.

"I too must leave to go check the monitors."

"See ya then."

"Good evening Flash"

Wally ran off to J'onn's room and slid a note under his door and headed back to his own room.

J'onn materialized at Wally's door and also slid a note under his door.

A/N: yes a very chapter weak, I've had a cold as well so cut me some slack on that too.


	5. Bribes

A/N: For some reason I completely forgot about this story, I got so involved with my other fics. But then my good ol' conscience bit me in the ass again.

After making discs for the past 3 hours it was time to see if J'onn would co-operate.

"Hey J'onn." Flash ran up to the scanty clad Martian.

"Yes Wally?" He made some coffee and dipped an Oreo in it.

"Y'know how I asked you if you would help me win some bets." He trailed a finger in circles on the kitchen counter.

The Martian raised an eyebrow "Yes"

"Would you do it if I asked again?"

"…No."

"Oh that's quite sad really because I'll have to humiliate you."

Some coffee slid down J'onn's chin "How could you possibly humiliate me?"

"Oh well I've just got some footage." Flash held up a shiny, new portable disc.

"That could be just a blank disc." He didn't want to face the truth.

Flash ran over and popped it into the Dvd in the TV.

Footage of J'onn doing all sorts of stuff with Oreos was shown.

More coffee slid down his chin as well as Oreo crumbs "Good god."

"And I could deliver it to every person on the whole damn ship and you couldn't do anything about it." Flash looked at his nails/gloves.

"Oh really."

"Really."

"I could kill you or if I'm having a good day I could...I don't know put you in a coma for the next ten years."

Flash's jaw dropped. "You mean."

"Yes, the women you were interested their biological clocks would have fast run out."

"But first you gotta catch me."

"You will have to sleep sooner or later."

"And you will have to come out of your room sooner or later."

"Fine!" J'onn threw a tantrum like a little girl who didn't get a new Barbie for Christmas.

"I never get laid any way." Flash said as he went back to his room to wait for J'onn to except his offer.

As he opened the door into his room Flash noticed a pink piece of paper of the floor with little puppies on it. He picked it up and quickly read it, it said…

Dear Flash…

THREATEN ME WILL YOU! I HAVE FOUGHT WORSER ENIMES THAN YOU!

I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! I HAVE MADE A FEW DOCUMENTARIES OF MY OWN!

IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME HERE'S PROOF!.

A CD slid from the envelope the note was in.

Flash went and popped it into the DVD player under his TV. An image of J'onn materialized on the TV screen, he started to speak.

"Justice league members" He began "The Flash is planning to rob you all, if you make any bets with him, he would bribe me into revealing the answer using my psychic powers therefore robbing you all."

Flash's jaw dropped. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Thank you to the Justice league members who took the time to watch this tape."

A/N: Yes I know a quick chappie but I will update soon.


	6. just asking

A/N: For some reason I completely forgot about this story, I got so involved with my other fics. But then my good ol' conscience bit me in the ass again.

After making discs for the past 3 hours it was time to see if J'onn would co-operate.

"Hey J'onn." Flash ran up to the scanty clad Martian.

"Yes Wally?" He made some coffee and dipped an Oreo in it.

"Y'know how I asked you if you would help me win some bets." He trailed a finger in circles on the kitchen counter.

The Martian raised an eyebrow "Yes"

"Would you do it if I asked again?"

"…No."

"Oh that's quite sad really because I'll have to humiliate you."

Some coffee slid down J'onn's chin "How could you possibly humiliate me?"

"Oh well I've just got some footage." Flash held up a shiny, new portable disc.

"That could be just a blank disc." He didn't want to face the truth.

Flash ran over and popped it into the Dvd in the TV.

Footage of J'onn doing all sorts of stuff with Oreos was shown.

More coffee slid down his chin as well as Oreo crumbs "Good god."

"And I could deliver it to every person on the whole damn ship and you couldn't do anything about it." Flash looked at his nails/gloves.

"Oh really."

"Really."

"I could kill you or if I'm having a good day I could...I don't know put you in a coma for the next ten years."

Flash's jaw dropped. "You mean."

"Yes, the women you were interested their biological clocks would have fast run out."

"But first you gotta catch me."

"You will have to sleep sooner or later."

"And you will have to come out of your room sooner or later."

"Fine!" J'onn threw a tantrum like a little girl who didn't get a new Barbie for Christmas.

"I never get laid any way." Flash said as he went back to his room to wait for J'onn to except his offer.

As he opened the door into his room Flash noticed a pink piece of paper of the floor with little puppies on it. He picked it up and quickly read it, it said…

Dear Flash…

THREATEN ME WILL YOU! I HAVE FOUGHT WORSER ENIMES THAN YOU!

I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! I HAVE MADE A FEW DOCUMENTARIES OF MY OWN!

IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME THEN HERE'S PROOF!.

A CD slid from the envelope the note was in.

Flash went and popped it into the DVD player under his TV. An image of J'onn materialized on the TV screen, he started to speak.

"Justice league members" He began "The Flash is planning to rob you all, if you make any bets with him, he would bribe me into revealing the answer using my psychic powers therefore robbing you all."

Flash's jaw dropped. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Thank you to the Justice league members who took the time to watch this tape." J'onn said as he faded from the screen.

Flash ran down long hallways until he reached a huge room within the watchtower. Workers dressed in blue were inspecting things and turning random knobs and poking random electrical sockets with forks, Y'know that kind of stuff.

J'onn was standing on some sort of huge platform looking down on to the big blue, biohazard sphere we call the earth.

Flash jogged up to him and waved a shy wave "Hiya J'onn."

"Oh it's you again I will send those discs out Flash."

"Oh yeah I know but I have an offer that you can't ignore or fire back at."

J'onn snorted "Really Flash?"

"Yep."

"And how heavy was that piece of machinery that fell on your head that would make you think that I would even consider sinking that low?"

Wow big words "Ummmm…. I have Oreos?"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah and if you worked with me I could give you something like…I dunno…one hundred boxes? How does that sound my green Martian friend?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"…Okay when do I start?"

"Tonight." And evil twinkle let off in the Flash's eye.

A/N: Yes I know a quick chappie I might not be able to update for a while. Oh and I would like to say sorry for the spelling mistakes in the previous chapters, I was sick and delirious….yeah.


	7. The Question

A/N: Hello readers it is I, me and I am back with another retarded chapter for this story.

Flash walked down a long corrugated hallway to a shiny sliding door Flash got into the knocking position, but looked around first just to make sure no one was looking.

Flash knocked, the door was answered by 'The question.'

"What do you want Flash I'm kinda busy."

"Well I just wanted to say that I've got a buddy that's going to help me win bets, if that's okay, which I assume will be."

"Yup fine what ever."

"What are you doing that's so important anyway?"

The question glared, well stared at him, because he was wearing his mask, and you couldn't see any facial features so…help me out here people.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm just gonna leave now." Flash said with a mopey look on his face that said, 'abandoned puppy'.

Flash walked down the hall, the question watched in amazement thinking about how stupid he was.

The question closed his door followed buy a series of laughs from both Huntress and him.

Inside The Question's room…

"You're not gonna make it!" Huntress said.

"Yes I am!" The question said desperately.

"You're running out of gas!" Huntress yelled.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you-

"Whoooo I win!" The question threw his controller onto the floor and did a very shameful victory dance that even Simon couldn't describe.

"Uh huh uh huh, I win, I win." He sang as he danced.

"Your one sad little man." Huntress commented

"Well as least I won, LoooOOOOOooooser." He even did the whole 'L' on the forehead thing.

(Sad, sad people I know what you were thinking, get your heads out of the gutter, before I roll it up in there.)

Flash walked down the hall a little more till he got to the main fortress. Everyone was pressing buttons, turning knobs or just making it seem like they were doing something.

Flash climbed up to where J'onn was.

"Hey J'onn." The sound of the Flash's voice made J'onn groan.

"Hello Wally." J'onn said in a very fake happy voice.

"How are you?" Flash lent up against a bar.

"I'm fine a bit bloated but fine."

"Good, good."

They each stood in silence for a bit not knowing what to talk about and stuff.

"Well there's a gambling match on tonight, bound to make some bets there."

J'onn sighed, "Okay Wally I give, I'll do it."

"Great" Flash rubbed his hands together as turned to walk of.

"Oh and J'onn."

"Yes Flash."

"You think too much you gotta loosen up a bit."

J'onn stared "Okay."

"Great I'll meet you at 'The Questions' room at eight.

Flash ran off to go do some Flash like things.

J'onn sighed "I hate my life" and continued to look as though he was doing something as he pressed buttons and turned knobs.

In space…..

"Heeeeeelllllllpppppp meeeeeeeee." Skeets said as he rolled round in the dark perilous depths of space.

A/N: There, another chapter done by me! YAY!. The next chapter includes a gambling session with the Justice League members. J'onn, Green Arrow, Black Canary, The question, The Flash, Huntress and Booster Gold. And who's Gladys!


	8. The poker game has started!

A/N: Damn I have a bad memory; anyway I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing, blah, blah, blah, politicians are Satan's bitches so on so fourth.

A ginger haired girl dressed in blue loose jeans and a guys t-shirt walked into her kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of chocolate milk.

She was bored out of her brainless head and decided to do something about it. She lay down on the squeaky lineal floor of the kitchen and thought about what the hell she could do…

"Fuck this I'm going on the computer." She said as she got up and switched the computer on.

Right here and right now, with me writing the story for you all to read then review and make me very proud!….

Flash burped loudly and he strode down the glossy aluminum hall with his hands in his pockets. He met up with J'onn.

"Heya J'onn."

"…I hate you…and your mother."

"Cry me a fricken river Justin."

Flash does a secret knock on the door that goes a little bit like this…

'Knock…………………………….., BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!' cool knock huh?

Question opened the door a little. "Who is it?"

"Your mother." He replied sarcastically.

"Mum I'm kinda busy…"

"…Open the fucking door."

"Mummykins? Why does your voice sound so low?"

"…Because your mums a man! Now let me in."

"Okay Flash okay." The question chuckles as the door slide open.

Before steeping in J'onn did the whole, 'specticals, testicals, wallet and watch.' Then proceeded.

The room smelt of cheese and tobacco…and weed…and sugar (now I'm just being dumb sorry.) actually melted sugar with golden syrup.

Black canary was sitting in a seat next to Huntress, Huntress was puffing circles of smoke into the air, and the Question walked over and sat on her lap.

J'onn raised an eyebrow "Is it not supposed to be the other way around?"

"No I'm the lady in the relationship." Question said as he crossed his legs over and put his hands on his lap.

(I have officially shat myself laughing) (I haven't really)

Green Arrow was sitting next to Black Canary who rolled her eyes when she saw that Arrow had started to scoot closer to her.

Oh and I decided to put and extra guest in. The Atom, the one where he wears blue and red and helped that evil dude (place name here cuz I can't remember it) make a ray gun to shoot that android guy…yeah.

The Atom burst through the door, which made Booster Gold jump ten feet into the air from his sleeping position.

"You guys, You guy!"

"What?" Canary asked as she rubbed her temples.

"The place is on fire!"

"…That's nice come and play poker with us…" Flash said as he quickly pulled up a spare couch.

"M'kay!" he was on happy pills because he felt guilty for helping that evil guy make a body for himself. (did that make sense?)

So poker game began….

Before starting Flash whispered to J'onn "Did you get rid of the Cd's you made to get me?"

J'onn nodded.

In spaaaaacccccceeeeeeee (signifies that length and width of space.)

"Helppppppp meeeeeee." (I know there's no sound in space just work with me here.)

Just then a few cd's floated past. "Ohhh cd's." He said as he grabbed for one and inserted it inside himself. Which reminded the writer of Jackass when Chris shoved a toy car up his ass…good times!

Skeets then started to sing to the Macarena. "HeYAYAYA maccerina! HEY!" and he rolled into the deepest, darkest corner of space…

A/N: Damn that shit is weak; if you have anything that wanted to happen I'll add it, seriously don't hold back. You can send it to me by message or e-mail and I'll keep you classified…if it's that bad.


	9. THE END! maybe!

A/N: Well Crud I forgot to update, so busy, so busy dudes oh my god, so much homework, such a quick change! AHHHHH I so hate my school, anyway, here's the next chapter and from here on in it gets really weird! So don't be to harsh!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Skeet awoke to a bright white light, he shielded his eyes, or eye, or butt, well he tried but he was disabled. "Can someone, like, lower the brightness of the lights, please?"

Right infront of his face popped a woman with Dark brown, hip length hair, which waved in the soft wind. The man with the fan backed away as people watched him sadly.

"HELLO!" Skeets could have sworn that she was deaf by the way she greeted him, "I'M MOROCCA, AND I HAVE ADHD!"

"…Okay?" Skeets stared. "Can you repair me and I'll just be on my way"

"NO YOU MUST'N GO, YOU ARE OUR SAVIOUR!"

"Again I say...Okay?"

"I SHALL GET YOU MY WIFE TO REPAIR YOU, OUR GREAT AND MANLY LEADER!"

"Your wife huh?"

She walked off and Skeet was left alone, he began to sing, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty" But in a flash a red haired lady also shoulder length like her 'wife' stood over him it was almost intimidating.

"What we got here?" she chewed some gum rapidly, her spit sprayed all over him, or it as she squashed it in her gum.

"I THINK HE'S BROKDED!" the ADHD wife of the gum-chewing woman screamed.

"...NO SHIT!" she yelled back. She started to repair the little one-eyed Skeet "There, done" she admired her work. All over his body were spots of gum.

"Um thanks…I guess." He was repaired enough to well, repair himself.

SOMEWHERE 

"OHHH MY GOD!" Shining Knight cried into Vigilante's (Sp?) Shoulder. He stared at the TV screen as the movie 'Broke Back Mountain' was on SKY, I think.

"What the fuck" Vigilante yelled and raised his arms.

"Don't lie it's beautiful." Shining Knight cried into his flower decorated handkerchief. "It reminds me of our first date, the tents, the nuts." Shining Knight looked hintingly at his Ummmmm…boyfriend.

"Yeah" they both looked fondly up at the roof. "Good times, good times."

"Yeah."

I sooo totally don't feel like doing a dodgy flash back right now but….. Yeah I don't know if this is from the movie, I'm just getting this from scary movie 4…

Flash back… 

"Ahhh what are you doing?" Vigilante squirmed as Shining Knight reached around him.

"Relax I'm just grabbing some nuts" he pulled out a bag of peanuts.

Vigilante sighed, J'onn had sighed them up for a really sick mission, the mission wasn't sick it was just being paired up with Shining Knight…after…what happened.

Flash back within a flash back… 

Shining Knight stood at the cubical…Aww god this is sick, OMG! Ohhhh dude.

Okay, okay…

Shining Knight stood at the cubical doing I-bet-20-bucks-you-know-what. Vigilante smashed open the door and walked in, the star thingy's on the heels on his boots, clicking.

"Howdy"

"Hello"

(God this is sooo totally getting wrong, throws up)

Vigilante unzipped his pants and started doing I-bet-you-20-bucks-you-know-what.

Shining Knight tried not to stare.

"Yeah I know it's a small todger, but it's the nail you're throwing it at"

Shining Knight had a gin on his face "You know some people prefer them smaller."

It took Vigilante a few minutes to catch on; he zipped up his pants and bolted out the door, wherever his feet took him. It took a while but he ended up in a closet, far away from where he'd started running. He panted and leaned against the wall of the closet, only it wasn't a wall.

It was a person…a male person…a male person with armor on…and hopefully that was a sword poking him in the ass.

No.

"AAHHHHH RAPE!" he ran out of the closet but was dragged back in.

There are some dark secrets in the Justice League.

(I am heaving over the side of my bed right now.)

_End of flash back within a flash back…_

So there they were in a really small tent together, that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

Claustrophobia!

Vigilante rocked himself "I am not gay I will not go to the dark side." He whispered.

He felt arms wrap around himself. "Ohhhh shit" He rolled over and saw that Shining Knight was asleep. Shining Knights moist breath crept down the back of Vigilante's neck.

He cried himself to sleep hours later.

End of flash back… 

Vigilante looked over at his Boy friend or rapist. "You rapist"

"Ohhh I know you enjoyed it, I could have guessed by the way you were nibbling on my ear"

"Shut up!"

"Ohhhh harder, HARDER!" Shining Knight laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Vigilante lunged at Shining Knight. There they were on the floor, being on top of Shining Knight. "Whoa this is extremely awkward, like…my clothes falling off awkward."

"Ohhhh they are sooo totally coming off anyway"

"RAPE!"

Well that was about 2 pages of two gay cartoons going at it. Shivers, my own work scars me.

"No honestly you can put me down now" Skeets said as he was carried on a slippery purple cushion to somewhere that I haven't decided yet. The woman holding the cushion bowed "I have our savior!" she yelled woman everywhere sat up from their seats in a big main room, painted with many colors.

"PRAISE THE LORD OUR SAVIOR HAS COME TO SAVE US!" All the woman undressed and advanced on him.

"Wha-What are you doing. No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/N: you know what I'm not going to end the story yet, I'm going to finish it, right here, right now! YEAH! ONE LESS STORY TO WORRY ABOUT, FREEEDOM!

The next day… 

Skeets woke up in a pit of naked woman as well as unmentionable bodily fluids; honestly I don't know what most of them are apart from about two or three, yeah three.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed and nearly short-circuited.

"Savior why do you make noise?"

"What did you do to me?"

"Why we engaged in the 'Love making'"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID!…"

"No, no, I just can't believe I've been raped." All the naked chicks sat up.

The leader spoke "We are most sorry;

"Speak for yourself" someone screamed.

"Is there anything we can do to owe it up to you?"

Even though he'd enjoyed it, he decided to milk it for all it was worth. "Well there is one thing" there was a dark glint in his basically black eye but just work with me here.

"I want to take revenge on someone."

All the woman in the big bed/bounce castle grinned evilly "revenge is what we do best"

With Booster Gold… 

Booster lay in bed, sucking his thumb. "Booster" Someone knocked on his door. It was Hawk Girl

"I'm getting changed don't come in" he lied lazily.

"You're lying"

"Oh what do you know Ginga."

"The authoress told me"

I walked by the door and poked my head in "Sorry man, nice night gown." It was green with pink Hawaiian flowers on it. "I also admire your weed slippers and your teddy."

"You hear that Jeff, we were complimented." Booster nodded to his teddy.

I waved good-bye and walked off. Probably back to the ordinary world where I wasn't badly animated.

Hawk girl walked into his room

"Get out" he pointed tiredly at his sliding door, which slid shut after she stepped in.

He sighed and rolled over in his bed. "Please just leave me to die" all Hawk girl heard was a muffled sound coming from his barney pillow.

"C'mon get up" she sat him up in bed "What's wrong, I mean, I know you miss Skeets but isn't this a little much, I mean;

She was cut off.

"I miss him"

"Did you just interrupt me?" Hawk girl glared at her emotionally wounded friend.

"Yeah."

"Don't interrupt me" she waved her mace infront of his face.

"Whatever."

"You have to get over the fact that he's gone, zilch, nadda, bubkis."

"I know."

"Good now come get some pie."

"What kind of pie is it?"

"Apple?"

"YAY!" he followed her out of the room.

"Prepare the guns"

"We do not have guns savior."

"Alright spears then gosh, idiot!" Skeets tightened the armor around his left arm and stomped "Alright, we nearly ready to engage in battle?" he yelled to no-one in general as woman of different nationalities and species got geared up for battle.

"Yes sir we are ready" An Amazon like woman walked up to him as he stood at his post.

"I like savior better, right, aboard the ships!" Woman of all sizes climbed up the stairs and through the door some even got stuck in the door, but were pushed through by the next.

"What's our course?" The wife of Morocca asked him from the controls as he glided into the passengers seat next to her aboard a hovercraft.

"Set our course, for Earth"

The pie tasted good, but not as good as it did with a friend. Booster gold slowly ate the delicious apple crumble pie. "I miss him sooo MUCH!" he broke down into tears in the towers cafeteria, Hawk girl patted him on the back.

"It will be okay"

"Not without skeet" he sobbed.

"Hang on" she picked out her cell phone and started dialing numbers, someone on the other line answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Lantern can you still go out on a date with me tonight?"

"No Shay I'm busy" he grated some cheese onto of his nachos.

"Please?" she twirled her finger on the desktop.

"No Shay I'm busy"

"Well can you at least drop off my chap stick?"

"No Shay I'm busy" he grated extra cheese on his nachos.

"Please?"

"No just borrow one from the nurse"

"Ohhh gosh no, that's disgusting, GOSH idiot, gosh."

"Sorry" he hang up and grated more cheese for his nachos.

"Gosh, idiot!" Shay slammed her cell phone on the desk "Hey I didn't know we got reception way up in space" then the reception bars on her cell went down to nothing.

"Damn"

The giant space ship filled with male deprived woman loomed closer to earth. "My day of reckoning has come! MuhahahahahahahahBWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" his maniacal laugher filled the already packed halls of the ship.

"20 mins until landing 'savior'." The woman smiled cheekily. I popped up from no-where and threw up again.

"Okay well lets watch cable TV" he switched on the satellite TV 'Family guys was on it was Osama Bin Laden He was making a video.

"Hey maybe I should just, like, hold this rubber chicken in my hand and just like, act all serious like, hey America I'm gonna bomb you" the men filming and himself cracked up laughing, he walked off. "Or maybe I should wear these giant glasses and just act like I wear these everyday; he came back with a pair of giant novelty glasses "Hey what oh these, oh I wear these glasses everyday, y'know these are my glasses, I need them to read."

'Fiiizzzzztttt'

… "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" everyone on the ship groaned as they lost picture. Suddenly 'Aquateen hunger force' was on.

"WHOOOO free SKY!"

"5 minutes till' landing savior"

"Okay turn the TV off I'm too lazy. Prepare for landing." Hitler with a pineapple stuck up his ass dressed in a maid's outfit came in and switched of the TV…and dusted it.

"WAIT!; everything screeched to a halt "connect us to that ship" he pointed to the justice league's ship.

Hawk girl rubbed Booster Gold's back as he sobbed into his arm.

"Booster we have a visitor for you" J'onn interrupted his attention seeking to show him.

His bestest friend

"SKEET!" Booster ran up it him in slow motion.

"Booster!" Skeets hovered up to him, also very Sllllooooowwwlllyyyyyyyy. (Just to show the slowness.)

Just as they got to hug each other Skeets yelled out "MORROCA, SLAP HIM!"

The sound of a record screeching or stopping.

"Wha?" Booster was then slapped, quite hard, and ended up with the mark to prove it. "I thought we were friends" his eyes started to water and he looked away.

"We were until I discovered how people treated crap and found that you treated me in a very similar way, I'm happy where I am, among people who respect me as their leader" he or it gestured to the crowds of women behind him.

"Oh yeah aye" he blushed apologetically "I'm sorry I treated you like shit"

"That's all I needed to hear" Skeets turned around and obliviated the large crowd of woman with his 'laser'.

Everyone cheered staunchly "yay"

Booster and Skeets left the room hand in hand. Captain Marvel tried to hug Superman who pushed him away and folded his arms then left the Shazam man to cry in rejection as he walked away rather nuance-staunchly. "My mother told me not to like whores" superman called out.

Captain Marvel turned around "horses? I like horses!" and jogged after his friend who ran into a closet.

"Well that was completely pointless" Wonder Woman said stunned.

"Mhmmm" Batman agreed…then chased her.

Somewhere…

A pulverized Predator (from the movie Alien Versus Predator) lay on a bed then suddenly

'BOOM"

An alien popped out of his chest then looked around "ehhhhh" it squeaked.

A/N: there you go, basically the whole story was kinda cool but sucked in places, I think personally I did OKAY! If you have any other points of view, please tell me and I might even decide to flip you off. Smiles have a nice day

AND REVIEW and get a….cracker with cheeses and marmite on top!


End file.
